Family First
by coolness49
Summary: One brother is left out in the cold when his mom dies, dad abandons him and sister is taken away to another family. Could there still be hope in his new life or will family have to come first
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaaaay random fist bump. Ok let's get down to business… Do you want to build a snowman?!****JJ****J**** No ****L**

**Family First**

As I watched the rain cascade down the car windows I could still hear my sister screaming for David to stop. Me screaming for her to run. For her to leave. I was snapped back to reality when Mrs. Parks started to talk

"Hamato Yoshi and Teingshen have three kids about your age Donnie so you don't have to worry about not having anyone to play with. They also live not too far from the park so you … are you listening to me? Donnie I know you miss your sister but this is what has to happen. Anyhow, you're very lucky you were adopted by a nice family who understands you're… condition"

"I'm lucky?" I asked "I better go by a lottery ticket then."

"We're here" Mrs. Parks said pulling up to a gray and white three story building.

"So this is what New York looks like?" I asked looking out the window

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie to you Donnie, it is a lot different from Miami but this is your home. Now, let's go meet your family" she said stepping out and coming around to the other side of the car. I got my backpack out of the trunk, pulled my hood over my face and followed Mrs. Parks up the drive way. A few seconds after Mrs. Parks rang the doorbell a young Japanese woman about in her thirty's opened the door.

"Why hello there you must be Donatello, I'm Teingshen." She said holding her hand out to me. Why would she want to shake hands with me, doesn't she know I'm not human? I shook her outstretched hand anyway just because I didn't want to be rude, I have enough problems as it is. "Aren't you polite? My boys wouldn't do that if it was to save their lives well except for Leo. Speaking of the boys you want to go meet them?" I shook my head yes while trying to avoid eye contact. I really did not want to be here, why couldn't I just stay at the orphanage with Mrs. Parks? There people understand what I'm going through. They understand who I'm am.

I followed Teingshen into a wide room with pale green walls and covered windows. Sitting in the middle of the room on a big light brown couch was a kid around my age. He was wearing a neon orange tank top, brown skater shorts and a mask a lighter shade of orange. The thing is he wasn't human he was a mutant. A mutant turtle just like me. When he noticed us entering he sprang of the couch and wrapped me in a hug screaming something about a fourth ninja.

"That's Michelangelo, Mikey put your brother down" Teingshen said in a stern voice. Iii "Oh sorry" he said setting me back on the floor finally giving me a chance to breathe "my names Mikey what's your name?"

"Donnie" I said rubbing my arms and trying not to wince. I mean I get it this is a nice family but it's not mine. I wanted my sister. My mom. My dad. I was suddenly thrown off my train of thoughts when Mrs. Parks said it was time for her to go.

"You have to leave already?" I asked looking up at Mrs. Parks with a pleading expression

"Yeah Donnie I have to go drive one of the girls to her new home. Here take this" she said handing me a card. I don't know why she's giving me this. I know her number by heart.

"Fine" I said looking down at the floor again. It felt like being left at the orphanage all over again

"Donnie you're going to be fine. This is a very nice family. I wouldn't put you here if it wasn't right for you." She said "it was nice seeing you again Teingshen." Mrs. Parks said

"It was a pleasure seeing you again too Teresa." Teingshen responded with a bow. When the door closed behind Mrs. Parks Teingshen was the first to break the silence. "Would you like to meet the other boys Donatello?"

"Yes please" I answered as I followed Teingshen and Mikey down a hallway with pale green walls just like the living room. Teingshen stopped at a door with **Do Not Enter** sign written in dark red and a **please knock** sign written in bright blue. Well this is gonna be fun, I thought as Teingshen slowly opened the door.

**Sooooooo who likes it? If you have comments or criticisms feel free to leave a review. Criticisms make me a better writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all my beautiful fans! Remember if you want me to make a character for you in this or any story of mine just send me a message or post a review with your characters' name, age, girl or boy, and if their a human, mutant or shape shifter and I might put them in!**

**Chapter 2**

When Tang Shen opened the door a voice screeched for her to stay out while another told her to come in. I stepped in and looked around to find that there was a curtain dividing the room down the middle. On one side there was a bed with a dark blue comforter and pillow. Posters of what looked like a dorky space cartoon plastered the walls. Laying on the bed with a comic book of the same cartoon sat another mutant like me. He wore a navy blue under armor sweatshirt with light grayish blue jeans. Oddly enough he wore a dark blue mask just like Mikey's.

"Hi my names Leonardo but you can call me Leo" he said getting off the bed to come stand in front of me. Great, the nice one. Not that I have anything against nice people it's just sometimes they can be a little nosey. And really annoying. "Hey Raph come meet Donnie!" Leo yelled to his brother on the other side of the curtain. When there wasn't an answer Leo slid the curtain to the side revealing a bed the color of crimson blood, shelves of spray paint, a drum set and a tank with a baby turtle in it. Hypocritical.

"Get out!" a voice screamed from the mutant sitting in the middle of the floor. He sported a red hoodie covering his eyes but I could still see the red mask. "Get out!" he screamed again pushing us out of the room. "How about you show Donnie his room" he snapped slamming the door in our faces.

"I am sorry Donatello he is usually not like this. Michelangelo, Leonardo go show your brother his room." Tang shen said quietly opening and closing the door behind her.

"Well that's a great first impression." I said sarcastically turning to Leo.

"Yeah but he is right, come see our room… Adventure!" Mikey screamed quickly running down the hallway, his hands in the air like a superhero flying to save the day. We followed him to a room split down the middle with a curtain just like Leo and Raph's. On one side the walls were covered in skate board and karate posters. The shelves and toy boxes were stuffed with action figures and toy cars.

On the other side was a bed with a light purple quilt. There was a white desk slid against one wall and on it was a silver dell laptop. Mental note: thank Tang shen for it later. I got my stuff out of my bag and started putting it away with the help of Leo. About an hour later Tang shen called us down for dinner.

At the table was Raph, Leo, Tang shen and a Japanese man about in his thirties. Mikey eagerly took a seat next to Leo while I stood in the doorway. They were happy. Talking and laughing like only a real family can. I was the odd man out, the one that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Donnie, bro come meet sensei" he said gesturing to the man sitting next to Tang shen. I took the seat next to Raph and smiled at sensei. For some reason I felt that I didn't have to be shy around him.

"Welcome Donatello. My name is Hamato Yoshi but you may call me sensei" he said returning the smile.

After that they all didn't seem like complete strangers (well except for Raph). I went back upstairs feeling happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"There's no place like home!" Mikey sighed as he flopped down on his bed and dived under the covers.

"There's no place like home" I repeated under my breath as I pulled the blanket up to my chin and the world slowly faded to black.

**Until next time have a b-e-a-utiful day "There's no place like home" the Wizard of Oz P.S. for all my loyal fans who care, my brother doesn't like my stories and thinks I should stop typing. If you agree that I should keep posting please post a review. Love you guys and I appreciate the support3**


	3. Chapter 3

**my computer was broken and I couldn't type so I apologize. Here is the next chapter of family! Weeeeee lets go to the paper moon and play hide and seek with the zombies!**

Chapter 2

"Daniel what are you doing?" I asked walking into the kitchen where he was standing with a pair of scissors and our cut up family portrait. The one that I was now not in. It had been the last picture we had taken with mom and now he's destroying it! "What are you doing?" I asked again starting to get pretty ticked off. Who does this idiot think he is? That was my picture too! Moms gone we arnt able to take another one!

"I don't have to answer to you freak. Get out of my house, its your fault she died!" he whipping around and striking my arm with the scissors. "Where's Talena?" he yelled, his voice thick with anger yet he seemed to be smiling at the cut on my arm. It reached from my left wrist and extended to my forearm and was now dripping with dark crimson blood.

" I-I don't know" I stuttered backing up. I bumped into the chair behind me and fell on my butt trying to get out when Daniel picked up the scissors and came at me again. This time striking my right arm, I cried out in pain as the scissors dug there way deeper into my olive green skin now stained with sticky red blood.

"Dad what are you doing?!" my sister Tally screamed running to my side.

"Talena get in your room, NOW!" he yelled. When she didn't go he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the hall towards her room. She stumbled and fell to her knees but quickly stood up and ran back to me as I tried to stand. "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he screamed whipping around and slapping her. She cried out as she crumpled into a heap on the floor by my side. I was hoping it was from shock and that she wasn't really hurt. " Now back to you freak" he said turning to me with a sinister grin.

" Donnie- Donatello wake up" I heard Leo cry through a fog of unconsciousness as I bolted upright. My hands flew to my arms expecting to feel the bleeding again but I felt nothing. I looked around and saw that I was still laying in the bed with the purple comforter. I was still safe.

"Donnie are you alright? I heard you yelling from across the hall. Did you have a bad dream-?" he stopped when his eyes passed over the scars on my arms. Last night I had taken off my sweat shirt because it was too warm in here. "What happened?" Leo asked, his eyes filling with concern and, sympathy? "Donnie you know you can trust me right? I promise I wont tell anybody. Unless your hurting yourself, then I have to tell sensei or Tang shen."

"I don't need you going all school councilor on me, and anyways how do I know I can trust you? I thought I could trust my step dad after my mom died but I couldn't. Now I'm stuck here with a family I don't know in a place that is anything except comforting!" I exclaimed, tears brimming my eyes. "I don't… want… to talk about it." I said pulling the pillow over my head and inching deeper under the covers finally letting the tears flow freely. I knew now that I was truly alone

**With Donnie thinking he's alone in the world(and Leo playing school councilor) what is there for him to do? If you have any questions or comments please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated! P.S sorry its short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo hello humans and she humans. If you are reading this it means you have eyes! Ok lets do this!**

**You are now reading the fourth chapter of family. In this chapter Mikey is based on my friend. Some of you know her as beebopkat -_- GAME FACE, ON, ITS GO TIME!**

Chapter 4

"DONNIE, DONNIE, DONNIE ITS BREAKFAST TIME! COME ON LETS GO GET FOOD!" I woke up to a green blur streaking around the room yelling.

"Mikey I get it there's food." I said throwing a pillow at the orange banded 11 year old. "I know I just got here but since when were you this hyper?"

"Oh I'm always like this. Wait, am I being hyper? Hu, I guessed I never noticed that. Whatever I NEED FOOD! My belly demands it." Mikey said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ok Mikey, I'm coming." I said. I followed the hyperactive mutant out into the hall but our paths changed when he turned for the stairs. Instead of following I turned down the hall and made my way to Leonardo's room. Luckily Raph had already gone down to the kitchen. When Leo saw me he laid down his book on his pillow.

"Hey Donnie. What's up?"

"Gas prices, what do you think?" I asked shuffling to the side of his bed. "look, Leo. Please, you cant tell anyone what happened last night. You have to promise. I don't want anyone knowing about the scars because I don't want the sympathy. I just want to put that part of my life behind me ok?" I asked looking to the person who had the choice of what was gonna happen in the next part of my future. He better not tell.

"I know. If it was me in this situation I wouldn't want sympathy eith-"

"Get your shells down here I want to eat!" Raph yelled up the stairs. Leo hopped up from his bed and flicked off the lights. As he left he turned to me. "You cant trust me Donnie, you don't have to worry." he said.

"How do I know if I can?" I whispered as I was left all alone in the dark of some strangers room.

"So Donnie how did you sleep last night?" Tang Shen asked as she set a plate of waffles on the table in front of me.

"Pretty good. Thanks for asking." I said with a smile.

"Well gooooood for you. When you were sleeping soundly I was kept awake all night by lameonardos snoring!" he growled.

"Raph, what's your problem?" Leo asked frowning at his red banded brother.

"My problem is I never wanted another brother. It was fine when it was just us and know we're stuck with another orphan who wasn't wanted by his family let alone ours!" Raph yelled getting up from the table.

"RAPHAEL! Go to your room, NOW!" Tang Shen yelled, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. I don't know why she was crying. He was right this family was probably better without me. And anyways my family didn't want me why should this one.

"Uh, can I use the phone." I asked pointing to the landline in the living room.

"Yes you may. I apologize for Raphael's behavior I am going to go talk to him. Leonardo, Michelangelo can you boys clean the table?"

"Yes mom." they said. I went out in to the living room and picked up the phone.

*Ring, Ring, Ring* "Hello." said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Mrs. Parks this is Donnie. I don't want to stay here. Please come get me." I admit I sounded like a whining baby but I didn't want to be there. I had the closest I would ever get to a family and it was with my friends at the orphanage.

"Donnie why do you want to leave?" she asked concern nipping at the edge of her voice. "are you being hurt?" she asked "because if you are I can come get you right away."

"No that's not it!" I said a little faster than I should have and apparently it sent the wrong message.

"Donnie, tomorrow I am coming up to check on you."

"What no. I mean w-why?" I stuttered. What would tang shen say if she knew I wanted to leave. Would she be mad o-or sad?

"Donnie by law if I have any thought that you are not happy or are being… abused that I need to check in. your smart you know that. Now remember, this home is only temporary.

"Well bye then, I guess." I said putting the phone back on its cradle. Tomorrow is going to be the longest day of my life, I thought as I climbed the stairs to my room.

**Ok so my proof reader (my brother) was confused when he read that Donnie being there was only temporary because in the first chapter it said he was adopted. I am sorry about the confusion, this is just a temporary situation until they find Donnie a forever home. COOLNESS OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo hey humans and she humans. I am pleased that you care so much as to read my story. Since you've stuck with me this far I will try not to disappoint you. So this is the moment Donnie has (not) been waiting for, the dreaded visit from Mrs. Parks! Dun dun duh!**

**Chapter 5**

"Donnie. Dooonnniiieee! Wake up" a whisper broke through my fog of unconsciousness. "dooonnniiieee. WAKE UP!" it yelled jumping on my bed. I bolted up and out of my dream to find Mikey laying face down on my bed.

"Mikey what are you doing?" I groaned shoving him off me.

"there's an old person here looking for you. I think she said her name was Mrs. Packs or something like that. I don't know, she was old so I didn't pay attention." he said smiling.

_Crap, I forgot! _I thought rubbing my eyes_. "_Mikey, her name was Mrs. Parks wasn't it." I asked staring up at the ceiling as if the answer to life was printed on it.

"uhhh…yeah! How'd you know!?" he asked following my gaze. " hey, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just tell her I'll be down in minute." I sighed throwing off my covers and getting out of bed.

"Ok!" he said running towards the stairs. "he said he'd be right down" he yelled over the railing as he came skipping back into the room.

"Mikey I meant go down and tell them." I said throwing on my purple hoodie.

"why? they already know" he asked sitting on his bed. "never mind I'm already confusaled." he said jumping up to his feet. "LETS GOOOOO!" he screeched running towards the stairs, his arms once again out in front of him like he was flying to save the day. The tails of his mask trailing behind along his head. I shuffled down the stairs to see Mrs. Parks seated across the kitchen table to Tang Shen, Leo and Raph. Next to her was two empty seats. One for Mikey and one for me.

"Good morning Donnie, did you sleep well?" Tang Shen asked turning away from Mrs. Parks.

"Yeah. Well considering Mikey was snoring the whole time." I said.

"yes I am very well aware of this." she said laughing yet the laugh sounded fake like it was forced. Like it was used too many times before.

" that was mikey?! Japan called last night and told us to stop launching missiles." Raph said sarcastically.

"Raphael be nice, we have a guest." Tang Shen said giving him a glare. "so with that taken care of what brings you here Teresa?" Tang Shen asked turning to Mrs. Parks.

"well Donnie called me and was expressing some feelings that he wanted to leave." she said totally ignoring my gestures for her to shut up. I need new hand signals. "so I just came to check on him, you know to see how he's settling."

"I see, well you are welcome to look around." she said standing up "I will be back." she said walking towards her room.

"Donnie, can you show me your room?" Mrs. Parks asked.

"uh, sure." I said hoping off the chair and walking to the stairs. I bolted up the stairs two at a time and ran to my room.

"Donnie you don't have to clean, its just a visit." she said as she walked in and saw me picking the laundry up off my floor.

"I know. I just want it to look clean compared to mikeys." I said pulling aside the curtain exposing the dirty socks and moldy pizza.

"well your side definitely smells better." she said closing the curtain.

"wait was that a… uh…the oppisit of com-pli-ment?" Mikey asked sounding out the last word. "wait a minute. Who was touching Bob?!" he asked frantically picking up the pizza box on his bed.

"no one touched your pizza Mikey. Hey can you leave for a second so we can talk?" I asked motioning to the door.

"sure thing bro." he said stepping out into the hall.

"so Donatello, on the phone you said you wanted to leave. May I ask why?"

"its because I don't belong here. Just because their mutants like me doesn't mean there anything like me!" I cried. I don't want to tell her the truth. If I do Tang Shen and the others could get in trouble. They don't want me.

"Donnie I know its tough but this isn't forever. We are going to fix this and find you a permanent forever home." she said sitting at my side. "things are going to get better, I promise. I am so sorry but I have to go." she said looking at here phone. She gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked to the door leaving me all alone in the dark once again. Why am I always alone?

**Ok so I know it probably wasn't good as expected but I am having a lot of family issues right now and I really could not think straight. Sooooo there it was, the next chapter. COOLNESS OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so one of my fellow writers sent me their OC and I decided to use her in this chapter so thank you Ninjafreak0131 for sending me your OC!**

"Donatello? Can I come in?" she asked lightly knocking on the door.

"yeah, come on in Tang Shen." I said averting my stare to the floor. _I knew this was going to happen, its going to be like all the others. This always happens. She's gonna make me leave. I don't want to leave yet… Why do I always screw things up?_

"Donnie…" she sighed pausing to wipe her eyes. _Wait was she crying because of me? _"I know it doesn't seem like it… but we do want you to stay. All of us here, we are a family, but…" she paused to pull something out of her pocket. "you aren't the only one. He knows how it feels" she handed me a picture. It showed Raphael but he was with another boy and a girl. They were like us. The girl had pale olive green skin like the boy and blond hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"so Raph was adopted too?" I asked staring at the picture in disbelief. _so that's why he hates orphans. At one point… he was one._

"you should get some sleep. You all have a big day tomorrow." she didn't give me anytime to ask questions before she left the room, mikey squeezing past like a cat trying to avoid a swinging door. _does he know?_

"ahhh, I cant wait for tomorrow." mikey sighed belly flopping onto his blankets, burying himself in the mountain of mess. _what is tomorrow? *sigh* I might as well wait and see…_

for once since my first night here I wasn't woken up by the hurricane of a hyper active spider monkey also known as mikey. I sat up and swung my feet over the side of the bed, getting up to see if mikey was even in here. Pulling back the curtains I discovered mikey face down with his butt up in the air, drool dribbling down the side of his face. _does he always sleep like this? _I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Donatello I see you are awake." I jumped at the sudden noise. "I am sorry, I did not mean to alarm you." I turned to see Hamato Yoshi standing in the doorway. "I came to get you boys. Can you wake Michelangelo and tell him to get ready."

"what do we need to get ready for? _It_ didn't tell me" I said nodding towards mikey. I don't know what it is but I didn't feel like I had to hide who I was around Yoshi.

"he never told you. Well, you four are going to the park. The boys are going to show you the… tricks I showed them."

"uh tricks about what?" _what was I getting into?!_

"self defense. But of course you will need this." he said pulling out a mask just like the others. "purple, you are a gentle and intelligent spirit. Your feelings run deep and I sense that you can be quite sensitive to hurtful comments even though you may not show it."

""thank you… Sensei." I said remembering what they had told me to call him. A small grin turned the corners of his mouth skywards.

"hurry, Leonardo and Raphael are nearly ready." he said closing the door behind him the grin still splayed on his lips.

"GUYS WAIT UP!" mikey screamed at us as I ran to keep up with Leo and Raph. "wait… up!" he groaned falling to his knees.

"well good for you, we're here." Leo said skidding his bike to a stop. "thank you" mikey mouthed facing the sky as he got back up.

"you guys could of at least- oooooh she's here!" the orange banded turtle screeched mid sentence running up to a girl hanging upside down on the monkey bars. "LILLY! Come meet Donnie" he said pulling me towards her.

"Hi my names Lilly." she said sticking out her hand only for me not to take the gesture. "oh I see hw you are…is… he like… you guys" she asked trying to look into my face but I avoided her eyes. "you know what…I give up. oooh LEO!" she squealed wrapping him in a hug and trying to bounce up and down.

"hey Lilly he said hugging her back."

"where have you guys been!? I've been so booored!" she moaned. "anyways, so what's his deal?" she asked pointing in my direction. _who is this girl? Wait dose she know that we're mutants?_

"he got dumped at our house because of his abusive dad." Raph growled leaning against a tree. "somewhat like what happened with yo-" he said getting interrupted by a jab in the ribs by Leo. Her face suddenly fell dark and the happiness that was there before faded. "sorry." the red clad turtle mumbled obeying the glares from Leo.

"n-no its ok. It is what it is I guess." she mumbled, her eyes seemingly glued to the pavement like she was studying it. I know that feeling. _Is she realy a foster kid? Ugh all these questions are making my head hurt. _she stuffed her hands in her pockets finally looking up.

"so I guess I'll see you guys later."

"yeah. Hey how about you stop by the house sometime, Sensei said your welcome anytime." Leo suggested

"I might just take you up on your offer." she said the cheer returning to her eyes. "well by!" she exclaimed as she pulled Leo and Mikey into a hug. They returned the hug like they had been friends since they were little and they probably had been.

"that was a… interesting first impression." I said after she had skipped out of sight.

"yeah she's like that a lot!" Mikey said smiling.

The blue banded brother turned to us after watching her go "OK now lets get training"

**Sorry if it sucks all the time I was typing my brothers were bugging me interrupting my work. Once again thank you Ninjafreak0131 and I hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I'm still alive I've just been going through a major funk and haven't had time to work… is it sad that my school binders weigh almost as much as my ten year old neighbor? P.S I'm only in 7****th**** grade and I have more work then my sister who's in high school!**

"so what are we training for exactly?" I asked jumping down off the balance beam I was currently standing on

" well its self defense but don't tell mikey that. When we were little sensei told us stories that one day, w-when he… leaves us, we would become great ninjas. About how we would be the ones to stand up for damned and defeated, to avenge the broken souls. Its never gonna happen though." he sighed pulling his coat tighter around him. it's the beginning of September and the cold winter chill already ravaged the streets of Manhattan. "Sensei has had cancer for a while now and the chemo therapy isn't doing anything to help. W-when he does leave us, this family isn't staying together." he said to me with a sudden burst. "but why am I telling you this, you probably don't care?" he asked. It was one of theses questions, the ones that they don't think will hurt. It did.

_why am I telling you this? don't they know! I do care, I want to be a part of this family too... What am I saying, Donnie get a grip! This isn't your family. You already have one… you… you just have to find them. _

"Leo I-I'm g-gonna go take a b-brake." I stuttered stumbling across the park to the nearest tree. _these people aren't your family, they don't care… they want you gone! _I leaned back against the trunk of the old oak, not wanting the tears to flow, not wanting the world to win. _no your wrong, they care! Mom and dad wouldn't want this t-theyd want me to find… to find… no… this cant happen! _

I was so focused on blocking the world away, to not care about anyone else, that I forgot the ones I do love. I forgot my sisters name! trying to remember I realized… I didn't remember anything about my old life. I barely remember the sound of my mothers laugh. The feeling of being lifted to my fathers shoulders, to feel like I was on top of the world, that I could do anything. I'll never feel like that again.

Moments later there was a rustling in the leaves above my head. I looked up and saw a colorful kite firmly lodged between the branches. Its bright pinks and oranges brightened my mood and the bare branches alike. I looked down through the tears to behold Aphrodite herself. Making her way over to me was a beautiful red head with a unraveled spool of thread, carefully winding it back up with every step she took closer

"sorry I don't mean to bother you but do you know anyone who can help me with this?" she asked looking helplessly at the kite with now limply hung from the branches and shivered whenever the wind blew. for a few moments I just stared, my jaw dropped and my eyes wide. Never had I seen such beauty!

"u-uh wait!' I gasped, as her first steps away woke me from my trance. "I-I can help, a- and by the way M-my name is D-donnie" I nervously squeeked.

"hi I'm April." she smiled as she shifted her weight to the other feet. _oh God Donnie, what are you getting yourself into?_

I shimmied up the trunk of the tree, holding on to the slim branches that sprouted from its center. As I edged closer and closer I could see the bright colors peaking through the leaves like the sun behind the clouds after a rainy day. Reaching skywards the tips of my fingers lightly brushed the fabric, causing he leaves to shudder. _I cant do this, I cant do this! _I thought, my fingers inches away from the kite.

"t-there was a-a nest u-u there and I-I didn't w-want to hurt the b-birds." I lied shimmying down the trunk and finally reaching the ground. _Sweet, sweet ground!_

"…thanks for trying I guess. Well I'll see you later I guess." she said disappointed as she left the spool on the ground by my feet. When she left it felt as if a piece of me was leaving with her… is this what love at first sight feels like?

**I'm sorry if it sucks. a new (and longer) chapter will be coming soon. Please leave a review or send me a message with any questions and I will get them answered. **


End file.
